The present invention relates to a portable pump for delivery of a medicament, such as insulin, from a syringe, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It should be appreciated, however, that the invention also has application in the miniaturization of pumps for delivery of other liquid substances.
Insulin pump systems which use a piston-operated cartridge for delivery of a medicament, such as insulin, allow patients to administer safely doses of an intravenous or subcutaneous medication at will, without the need for constant supervision by medical staff. These devices often include a housing, which is small enough to fit in a patient's pocket, that houses the cartridge, a motor, and a drive system. A power supply, such as a battery, is also included for supplying power to the motor. The outside of the housing provides key pad entry for allowing the patient to program the rate of insulin delivery and to modify the delivery rate according to the patient's expected or actual carbohydrate intake. To increase the portability of the infusion pump, a smaller housing is desirable. However, current designs for infusion pumps limit the overall minimum length of the housing.
The present invention provides for a new and improved pump system, which overcomes the above-referenced problems, and others.